kaichouwamaidsamafandomcom-20200214-history
Maria Miyazono
Maria Miyazono (宮園 マリア, Miyazono Maria) is a young and attractive English teacher at Seika High School. She is Tora Igarashi's right hand person to make Takumi Usui move to Miyabigaoka High School. Appearance Maria is an attractive young woman with long, wavy light colored hair, brightly colored eyes and a large bust. She may have non-Japanese ancestry because of her name and the comments on her looks. She is very short and wears revealing clothes that attracts the attention of male teachers and students, but she instead states that finding clothes for short people is very hard. Personality Because Maria is constantly harassed by men, Misaki Ayuzawa instinctively protects her from them, causing Maria to fall in love with her, because she has a "habit" of falling in love with girls. She is also quite clumsy, frequently tripping over her own feet and is rather stubborn not wanting to change her sense of fashion because Misaki told her so. Initially thought of by Misaki as a potential rival for Takumi, she joined Seika High School under the command of Tora Igarashi to convince Takumi to enroll in Miyabigaoka High School. She also has a perverted side, seen when she "attacked" Misaki when they were alone and also stalks her when she is not at work. Her sexuality is questionable, but she repeatedly refers to herself as lesbian. Background Not much is known about Maria's past except her mother was one of Takumi Usui's tutors. She and Shinji Kamimura (Maria's fiance) were friends ever since childhood and Maria also knows about Misaki Ayuzawa's part time job. She is a temporary homeroom teacher of class 2-2 (Takumi's class). It would also seem that when she and Takumi were children, she would often "steal" many of Takumi's female tutors away from Takumi, all of whom looked uncomfortable around her (though Takumi didn't care). Plot Maria first appeared when Misaki Ayuzawa heard screams from a crowd of male students, where Maria apparently tripped over and the boys wanted to help her out, but ended up being pulled by every direction. She later introduced herself to the class and tells them she is the new English teacher and the new Assistant Homeroom Teacher to class 2-2. Quotes *(To Misaki Ayuzawa) " You won't be able to understand. The technique to dress up fashionably for short people like us is extremely difficult! To match my figure it's necessary for me to expose my legs no matter what! Therefore I'll not compromise to anything more than this! " *''"Desiring to touch a person you like is a very natural thing right? If you only use words, it won't seem to be enough...Isn't it that true feelings can only be conveyed to each other after you've touched the other?" Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga Chapter 45'' Trivia * The name Maria '''means "sea of bitterness" or "sea of sorrow". ** However, some sources cite the alternative definitions of "rebellion", "wished-for child" and "mistress or lady of the sea." * Maria's surname '''Miyazono means "temple, shrine, palace" (宮) (miya) "garden" (園) (zono). * Maria is the shortest character in the series. References Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Participants of wedding